This disclosure relates to a coating that has controllable wettability. Hydrophobic and ultra-hydrophobic surface coatings are known and used to repel water. Such coatings are typically fabricated from a polymeric material which, while water-repellant, has relatively low strength and low temperature resistance. Additionally, the wettability of some structures is dynamically adjustable from super-hydrophobic to hydrophilic. Although useful, these often rely upon fragile structural details.